Quatre docteurs
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Sherlock Holmes n'est pas un patient comme les autres. Ce sont quatre docteurs qui se rassemblent autour de lui ; mais il ne peut pas dire qui vient le détruire et qui vient le guérir. -OS


Note : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Un nouveau petit OS plutôt court, qui vient d'une idée saugrenue qui a germé dans mon esprit lui même totalement saugrenu, inspiré par l'épisode 3 de la saison 3, elle même largement saugrenue (aucun spoiler cependant). En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même. Ambiance un peu particulière (phobique des hôpitaux, passez votre chemin) mais rien de trop détaillé.  
J'ai créée un petit sondage concernant le fandom de ma prochaine fic ; à retrouver sur mon profil !

Beta-reader : la meilleure, **Nathdawn**, sans qui je me roulerais dans un coin et pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps pour publier des textes aussi honteusement bourrés de fautes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Tenez ma main monsieur Holmes. »

Le bip-bip-_bip_ est incessant, ennuyeux, _familier_. Sherlock ouvre ses yeux mais la lampe au-dessus brûle ses rétines ; il capitule.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à six et vous vous endormirez tout doucement. N'essayez pas de lutter. Pensez à quelque chose d'agréable. »

Il sourit ; quelque chose d'agréable ? Il a un tuyau dans la bouche, il est à moitié nu, et le produit qu'on injecte dans son bras gauche remplit chaque millimètre de son corps d'un froid aux canines pointues qui rend ses yeux paresseux.

« Un, deux, trois... »

Dormir ? L'infirmière n'a vraiment aucune conscience de qui elle a à faire, Sherlock Holmes ne s'endort pas en moins de six sec- oh. _Oh_. D'accord, elle n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là.

* * *

Sherlock ouvre les yeux. Le froid est parti. Les médecins aussi. Il est seul dans cette pièce sans fond, éclairé par la lampe au-dessus de lui. Il relève les yeux, mais elle ne brûle pas. Il ne voit même pas l'ampoule. Tout est noir, sombre et lourd, mais lui, il se voit. L'anesthésie lui fait croire des choses inhabituelles.

« Un, deux, trois, nous irons au bloc. »

La voix grince comme un ongle qu'on raye sur un tableau noir.

« Quatre, cinq, six, opérer Sherlock. »

« Ça ne rime même pas. », soupire le détective de sa voix grave.

Au-dessus de lui, apparaît le visage de la piscine ; déformé, à l'envers, _gênant_.

« Tu es beaucoup plus nu que lors de notre dernier rendez-vous Sherlock. »

« Les gens que l'on opère sont rarement habillés. »

« Et tu sais pourquoi je suis là, pas vrai ? »

« Le cerveau ? »

Deux mains glacées, comme l'anesthésie qu'on a imposé à son bras, se posent sur son crâne. Il n'est pas sûr que ses cheveux ne brûlent pas sous le contact. Les deux index du plus jeune pressent ses tempes et le cri de Sherlock meurt dans sa gorge.

« Petit, joli cerveau, que caches-tu ? », chantonne la voix qui plante et plante encore son ongle.

Les mains bougent et dansent. Sa tête semble être battue inlassablement par une vague qui s'approche, renverse le tout, s'en va, puis revient plus fort encore. Le haut devient le bas et le mal côtoie le rire. Sherlock n'est pas sûr de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux un jour. Il y a des mots - des insultes - qui veulent sortir mais quelque chose bloque.

« Krpg. »

« Je n'ai pas compris Sherlock, peux-tu répéter ? »

« Kztmrr. »

« Ah, j'ai dû toucher une partie importante. »

Un doigt presse un peu plus l'arrière de la tête et soudain, les mots reviennent, comme une rivière en crue qui emporte tout sur son passage.

« JimMoriartyTrentequatreAnsIrlandaisPassionPourLesBeeGeesEtRossiniContactsConnusIreneAdlerJeffHopeBlackLotusIanMonkfordRaoulDeSantosMissWenceslas. », récite-t-il d'une traite avant de prendre une inspiration profonde plus douloureuse que toutes celles qu'il a pris dans sa vie.

« Je sais déjà tout ça Sherlock, je me connais. », soupire d'ennui le plus jeune avant de pencher son visage par-dessus celui du détective. « Mais qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans ce petit joli cerveau ? Je veux tout savoir Sherlock, tout comprendre. »

Les dents nacrées pointent entre les lèvres rouges sang et Sherlock ne fait rien d'autre que de le regarder. Sans réponse, le visage au-dessus du sien change et se tend, la haine est si forte qu'elle semble avoir avalé toute once d'humanité qui restait encore en lui. Les mains se resserrent soudain autour de son crâne et il sent les doigts pincer furtivement ses cheveux. Bien, ils sont revenus.

« Mystère, mystérieux, petit, grand Sherlock. Petit, grand, _sexy_ Sherlock. »

« Ne m'appelez pas _sexy_. », soupire l'appelé lorsque le visage se recule.

La voix se fait de plus en plus faible à mesure que le médecin amateur disparaît.

« Oh si, sexy,_ sexy_ Sherlock avec ses... »

« Ne le dites pas. », impose-t-il de sa voix rauque.

« Avec ses... »

« Vous allez la faire venir. »

« Avec ses... », chantonne la voix qui n'est plus qu'un murmure.

* * *

« Pommettes ridicules. »

Sherlock sursaute et ouvre les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes sans le toucher se tient la Femme, dans la même tenue que lors de leur première rencontre. Toute de rose vêtue, ses cheveux noués dans un chignon et ses lèvres plus rouges encore que celles de Moriarty, elle sourit.

« Monsieur Holmes, vous avez rendez-vous avec votre deuxième docteur. »

« Je n'ose imaginer pour quel partie de mon anatomie vous venez. », soupire-t-il d'ennui en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est t_rès_ mauvais de ne pas utiliser _cette_ partie de votre anatomie à votre âge, monsieur Holmes. »

« Ce que j'en fais n'est pas de votre ressort, merci beaucoup. »

Le bruit que le fouet arrache à la table qu'il vient de frapper, fait trembler Sherlock tout entier. La Femme a disparu une seconde et se tient maintenant à côté de lui. Cheveux mouillés, peignoir fermé à la ceinture, yeux perçants.

« Vous avez besoin qu'on s'occupe de vous, monsieur Holmes. »

« Je ne ferai pas l'affront de relever le nombre de sous-entendus cachés dans cette phrase. »

« Je vous l'ai dit. Vous implorerez ma clémence. Deux fois. »

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je n'implore jamais. »

Le fouet claque la table, si près de sa peau que les poils de son bras se hérissent. La Femme grimpe au-dessus de son corps sur lequel elle s'assoit à califourchon et Sherlock ressent l'incontrôlable besoin de bouger le sien, pour partir, ou ruer des hanches, il ne sait pas ; en vain.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Oh, ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir ? »

Les dents du détective se referment sur sa lèvre inférieure pour les garder sceller. Il ne doit pas craquer. Il ne doit _pas_. La Femme se penche et effleure son oreille de sa bouche, contre laquelle elle laisse une trace de rouge à lèvre. La voix ronronne dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

« _Deux fois_. »

* * *

Sherlock se redresse et inspire dans un gémissement à peine humain. La voix lui a redonné l'usage de son corps. Mais pas de ses jambes. Il lève son bras gauche qu'il trouve si lourd et l'inspecte. Il ne se rappelait pas de tous ces bleus, de tous ces trous. Une poigne ferme, au doigt cerné d'une chevalière, enferme son avant-bras et serre, serre encore. Il regarde son frère, caché par la pénombre, ce regard froid et si distant, qui presse les marques des seringues. Avec cette douleur, ce n'est plus la mort qu'il craint, mais une vie passée à souffrir ainsi. Si le premier médecin lui a redonné l'usage de la parole et le deuxième l'usage de ce bras, cette fois c'est la fierté qui l'empêche de demander pardon.

* * *

Il ne se rappelle pas avoir fermé les yeux, toujours est-il que maintenant il les ouvre. La pièce est tiède. Presque moite. Le grand frère est parti et lui est toujours seul, allongé sur la table. Il bouge ses yeux et aperçoit au fond, se cachant dans la pénombre, une silhouette enveloppée dans une blouse blanche ouverte. De là, il ne peut pas dire si elle a changé de rouge à lèvres.

« Vous n'êtes pas venue pour me réparer. »

« Non. », confirme la petite voix, murmurée dans un sourire doux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me guérir. »

Ce ne sont pas des questions, Sherlock en est persuadé. Il est de toute façon le mieux placé pour le savoir.

« Non. », confirme à nouveau la voix, cette fois teintée d'une tristesse mouillée.

« Mais vous êtes quand même importante. »

Il n'y a rien qui s'échappe des lèvres qu'il devine à peine cette fois. Elles s'étirent juste et Sherlock peut refermer les yeux.

* * *

Lorsqu'il les ouvre pour la dernière fois, la lumière est plus douce, plus faible, mais plus imposante dans la pièce. Il n'arrive toujours pas à en voir les contours, mais bizarrement, il sent qu'il peut respirer.

« Sherlock ? »

La voix envoie un frisson dans son ventre comme elle le fait lever les yeux au ciel.

« John, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Je suis un médecin, tu te souviens ? »

« Je me souviens surtout que tu m'as assuré avoir déjà tué des gens lors de tes mauvais jours. »

John sourit et tout ce que peut penser Sherlock est que, grâce à sa blouse blanche, il ne voit pas ses pulls horribles.

« Que viens-tu soigner ? »

« Ton coeur Sherlock. »

« Je n'en ai pas. », est-il obligé de préciser à nouveau, même si une erreur aussi grossière de la part de John mérite à elle seule qu'il soit radié de l'ordre des médecins.

Lentement, avec une facilité déconcertante, le torse de Sherlock s'ouvre à sa vue. Côté gauche, il n'y a rien. Un espace impressionnant qu'il peut enfin voir.

« Je sais. », répond John lorsque le détective relève les yeux vers lui.

Il sourit au plus jeune, un de ces sourires de médecin qui se veut rassurant, et Sherlock ressent soudain le besoin étrange de lui prendre la main.

« Ça va faire mal ? »

« Un peu. », confesse le médecin. « Tout dépend de ce que tu feras avec. »

Sherlock ne prend pas sa main juste parce qu'il sait que John en a besoin pour faire ce qu'il fait - qu'importe ce que cela est. Il aime savoir, tout savoir, indéniablement, alors il pourrait baisser les yeux et regarder le professionnel réparer ce qui se passe en lui et tout apprendre d'une opération à corps ouvert, mais c'est la confiance qui lui fait garder les yeux sur ceux si concentrés du plus vieux.

« À quoi est-ce qu'il va me servir ? »

« À beaucoup de chose. »

« Il faut que tu m'apprennes. »

« Ça viendra avec le temps. »

« L'amitié ? »

« Oui. »

« L'amour ? »

« Peut-être, ça dépendra. »

« De quoi ? »

« De toi. »

Ça tire un peu dans sa poitrine, Sherlock grimace et voit les rides du front du médecin se contracter.

« C'est difficile à installer ? »

« Chez toi, un peu. »

« Tu as déjà fait ça chez quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Le sourire amusé de John est plus éblouissant que la lampe inexistante au-dessus de sa tête.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Sherlock sourit. La confiance lui fait vraiment accepter des choses étranges.

* * *

Quand ses yeux aussi pâles que les murs de sa chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrent, Sherlock réalise qu'il _peut_ voir les murs de sa chambre d'hôpital. La douleur est sourde dans sa tête, et même si tous ses muscles sont engourdis, au moins, il les sent. Il ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois avant qu'un faiblement grognement n'en sorte. C'est comme se réveiller après une overdose.

« Sherlock, tu m'entends ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'entends John, je ne suis pas sourd, simplement encore un peu sous l'effet de l'anesthésie. »

« Insupportable petit prétentieux. », répond dans un rire contenu son colocataire qui s'est penché au-dessus de lui pour lui sourire.

Sherlock y répond faiblement et se redresse un peu. Il a du mal à bouger le bras droit sans faire grincer l'intraveineuse - et il n'y a pas pire douleur au monde.

« Récapitulatif ? »

« Tu avais raison Sherlock, c'est le professeur qui a tout manigancé. Par contre, tu avais tort, il _avait_ un flingue. »

« Organes touchés ? »

« L'épaule, blessure superficielle, tu n'auras aucune complication. Tu as une chance hallucinante, si tu savais. »

Les yeux de Sherlock se lèvent si fort dans leurs orbites qu'il réussit ainsi à ne pas évoquer la balle qui s'est logée dans l'épaule de John pour ensuite blesser sa _jambe_.

« Je veux voir la cicatrice. »

« Tu ne pourras pas, il y a un bandage. »

C'est le cadet de ses soucis et Sherlock est déjà en train de relever sommairement la blouse bleue qu'on lui a fait enfiler après l'opération. John se rapproche et doucement tente d'arrêter ses mains des siennes, en frôlant son torse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

« Même s'il y a un bandage, je veux voir la cicatrice. »

Il a redressé la blouse jusqu'au niveau de ses clavicules et inspecte son torse, côté gauche. Mais il n'y a rien. Pas de trace, pas de bandage. Pourtant, le cœur bat.

« Tu as été touché à l'épaule je t'ai dit, pas au... Laisse tomber. Tu es encore fatigué, rendors toi... », sourit John malgré ses sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que le professeur a avoué avoir truqué les... »

« Rendors toi. », et cette fois, c'est un ordre qui claque l'air stérilisé.

« Bien capitaine John Watson. »

Il voit son colocataire sourire et reprendre place sur la chaise en plastique du fond de la pièce, avant d'attraper un magazine qu'il se met à consulter sans grand intérêt. Sherlock sourit aussi car l'aîné n'aurait pu avoir plus raison. Il a une chance hallucinante d'avoir le docteur John Watson à ses côtés.


End file.
